Toy Story
Toy Story ist ein Computeranimationsfilm von Regisseur John Lasseter aus dem Jahr 1995. Der von den Pixar Animation Studios im Auftrag der Walt Disney Company produzierte Film ist der erste vollständig am Computer erstellte Langfilm für das Kino. Er feierte am 19. November 1995 Premiere in Hollywood und kam am 21. März 1996 in die deutschen Kinos. Handlung Im Kinderzimmer von Andy hat die Hauptfigur, Cowboy-Sheriff Woody, das Sagen, denn er ist Andys Lieblingsspielzeug. Doch ein paar Tage vor dem Umzug der Familie erhält Andy zum Geburtstag den modernen Space-Ranger „Buzz Lightyear“. Die Spielzeuge aus Andys Zimmer sind von ihm begeistert, schließlich ist er mit den modernsten Raffinessen ausgestattet, die ein Spielzeug nur haben kann. Plötzlich ist Woody nicht mehr das unangefochtene Spitzen-Spielzeug und versucht aus Eifersucht Buzz loszuwerden. Er spielt dessen Fähigkeiten herunter und verübt schließlich ein Attentat auf ihn, indem er versucht, Buzz in eine dunkle Ecke des Kinderzimmers zu stoßen. Doch der Versuch schlägt fehl, Buzz wird versehentlich aus dem Fenster geschleudert und landet im Vorgarten; die anderen Spielzeuge sind nicht in der Lage, ihm zu helfen. Sie ächten Woody, wissen sie doch, dass es für ein Spielzeug einem Todesurteil gleichkommt, sich in der Nähe des Nachbarjungen Sid zu befinden, der an wehrlosen Spielzeugen die grausamsten Foltermethoden ausprobiert. Während sich die Spielzeuge noch streiten, wird Woody von Andy zu einem Ausflug ins Erlebnislokal „Pizza Planet“ mitgenommen. Buzz gelingt es, der beängstigenden Zukunft im Vorgarten zu entfliehen, indem er sich am Auto von Andys Mutter festhält, als es den Parkplatz verlässt. Als an einer Tankstelle das Auto hält, verlässt Andy es kurz. Kaum ist er außer Hörweite, geraten Woody und Buzz in einen handgreiflichen Streit, in dessen Verlauf beide aus dem Auto fallen und alleine bei der Tankstelle zurückbleiben. Doch sie haben Glück: Wenige Minuten später hält das Auto eines „Pizza Planet“-Mitarbeiters neben ihnen. Woody begreift, dass eine heimliche Mitfahrt in diesem Auto die einzige Chance ist, zurück zu Andy zu finden. Doch er weiß, dass er Buzz mitnehmen muss, um das Missverständnis seines Unfalls aufklären zu können. Kurz nachdem sie in der „Pizza Planet“-Filiale angekommen sind, werden die beiden Spielzeuge von Sid, dem Nachbarjungen Andys, in einem Spielautomaten entdeckt und von ihm in sein Zimmer mitgenommen, wo eine große Anzahl entstellter und aus verschiedenen Bauteilen zusammengesetzter Spielzeuge leben. Sid fesselt Buzz an eine Rakete, mit welcher er ihn am nächsten Tag in die Luft schießen will. Buzz und Woody wollen fliehen, doch alle Versuche scheitern. An einem Werbespot im Fernsehen und der Funktionslosigkeit seiner Ausrüstung erkennt Buzz schließlich, dass er in Wahrheit nicht der „echte“ Space-Ranger ist, für den er sich immer gehalten hat, sondern nur ein Spielzeug. Daraufhin verfällt er in eine Depression und wehrt sich nicht gegen den brutalen Sid. Woody gelingt mit Hilfe von Buzz die Flucht. Zusammen mit den anderen Spielzeugen aus Sids Zimmer kann er schließlich Buzz retten und gleichzeitig Sid mit den lebenden Spielzeugen einen Schreck einjagen und ihn dazu bringen, Spielzeuge nicht mehr schlecht zu behandeln. Die beiden erreichen zwar Andys Wohnung, aber zu spät: die Familie, deren Umzugsfuhre schon fertig gepackt ist, fährt ihnen vor der Nase davon. Andy ist unglücklich, seine beiden Lieblingsspielzeuge verloren zu haben und nicht mit in die neue Wohnung nehmen zu können. Nach einem gescheiterten Versuch mit einem ferngesteuerten Spielzeugwagen, den Umzugswagen zu verfolgen, kommt Woody auf die Idee, Sids Rakete zu zünden, die Buzz immer noch auf dem Rücken gebunden trägt und auf diese Weise dem Auto hinterherzufliegen. Das Manöver glückt tatsächlich, und beide Spielzeuge fliegen durch das Schiebedach ins Auto. Andy findet sie sofort im Umzugskarton und ist überglücklich, beide wiederzuhaben. Die beiden Helden erkennen, dass es nicht nur darauf ankommt, das beste Spielzeug zu sein, sondern von einem Kind geliebt zu werden. Als Team haben sie es geschafft, beide Andys Herz zu erobern. Aus den ehemaligen Konkurrenten sind schließlich Freunde geworden. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation wurde von der FFS Film-& Fernseh-Synchron GmbH in München erstellt. Das Dialogbuch verfasste Pierre Peters-Arnolds, der auch für die Synchronregie zuständig war. |} Hintergrund Zum Rendern des Filmes wurde eine Renderfarm aus 117 Sun SparcStation 20 verwendet.Sun und Pixar drehen Filmhit "Toy Story" in Computerwoche vom 22. Dezember 1995 Der fertige Film belegte 500 Gigabyte und wurde auf 1200 CDs zwischengespeichert. Trotz zahlreicher realer Spielzeuge im Film tritt keine Barbie-Puppe auf, da Hersteller Mattel dies nicht zulassen wollte. Nach dem großen Erfolg des ersten Teils erhielt man jedoch die Erlaubnis zur Verwendung von Barbies in Toy Story 2. Die im Original von Randy Newman komponierte und mit englischen Texten gesungene Filmmusik wird von Klaus Lage mit deutschen Texten gesungen. Obwohl der Film im Format 1:1,85 produziert wurde, enthält die deutsche DVD- Veröffentlichung nur ein 1:1,78 Bild (Special Edition). Inhaltliche Details und Anspielungen * Am Anfang des Filmes (0h08m00s) sind bei Woodys Ansprache im Kinderzimmer in dem Bücherregal hinter ihm einige Bücher mit den Titeln anderer Pixar-Kurzfilme von John Lasseter zu sehen, so unter anderem: „The Adventures of André and Wally B.“ („Die Abenteuer von André und Wally B.“, 1984), „Red's Dream“ („Reds Traum“, 1987), „Tin Toy“ (1988) und „Knick Knack“ (1989). * Als Buzz das erste Mal im Film zu sehen ist (0h15m30s) und er aus seiner Glashaube heraus das Zimmer betrachtet, ist das Geräusch – ähnlich dem eines Beatmungsgerätes – zu hören, das Darth Vader beim Atmen macht. * Da die Familie von Andy umzieht (0h25m25s), ist vor deren Haus nach typisch amerikanischem Vorbild ein Schild aufgestellt, welches für den Verkauf des Hauses durch eine Makleragentur wirbt. Der Name „virtual realty“ für diese Agentur ist ein Wortspiel aus „virtual reality“ („Künstliche Wirklichkeit“) und „realty“ („Immobilie“).Audiokommentar der DVD * Beim Streit von Buzz und Woody unter dem Laster an der Tankstelle (0h32m22s) verabschiedet sich Buzz von Woody mit der Grußgeste der Vulkanier aus Star Trek, bei der die flache Hand so hochgehoben wird, als wolle man schwören, und dann Zeige- und Mittelfinger-Paar vom Ringfinger/Kleiner Finger-Paar abgespreizt wird. * Auf dem Gesäß von Buzz ist „©Disney“ eingearbeitet, zu sehen bei seinem Versuch, im Haus von Sid vom Geländer aus zu fliegen (0h46m51s). * Buzz Lightyear hat denselben Vornamen wie der Astronaut Buzz Aldrin, der der zweite Mann auf dem Mond war. * Sids Werkzeugkiste trägt den Markennamen Binford (0h57m05s), der fiktive Werkzeughersteller aus der Serie Hör mal wer da hämmert, in der auch Tim Allen mitspielt. * Der Teppichboden im Flur vor Sids Zimmer hat dasselbe Muster wie der im "Overlook Hotel" in Stanley Kubricks Shining. * Der Wilhelmsschrei ist zu hören, als Buzz wegen der Schreibtischlampe aus dem Fenster fällt, der berühmte Running-Gag der Sound Designer. 3D-Wiederveröffentlichung Am 2. Oktober 2009 wurde der Film in den USA in 3D wieder in die Kinos gebracht. Er war ausschließlich in einer Doppelvorführung zusammen mit Toy Story 2, welcher ebenfalls in 3D konvertiert wurde, zu sehen. Ursprünglich sollten die Vorführungen auf einen Zeitraum von zwei Wochen begrenzt werden. Wegen des großen Erfolgs wurde dies jedoch auf fünf Wochen ausgedehnt. Für die 3D-Konvertierung wurden die ursprünglichen Computerdaten aufbereitet und eine virtuelle zweite Kamera hinzugefügt, so dass ein stereoskopes Bildmaterial vorlag, was für die Tiefenwahrnehmung unerlässlich ist. Allein dieser Prozess nahm vier Monate in Anspruch. Anschließend brauchte es weitere sechs Monate, um die Filme mit adäquaten 3D-Effekten zu versehen. Die 3D-Doppelvorführung von Toy Story 1 und 2 hat innerhalb der fünfwöchigen Laufzeit 30.714.027 US-$ (23.686.658 €; Stand: 17. Juli 2010) eingespielt, davon alleine 12,5 Millionen US-$ (9,64 Millionen €; Stand 17. Juli 2010) am Eröffnungswochenende. Rezeption Die Linuxdistribution Debian GNU/Linux verwendet die Namen der Charaktere aus Toy Story, um die verschiedenen Releases ihrer Software zu bezeichnen, „Buzz“ (1.1), „Rex“ (1.2), „Bo“ (1.3), „Hamm“ (2.0), „Potato“ (2.2), „Woody“ (3.0), „Sarge“ (3.1), „Etch“ (4.0), „Lenny“ (5.0), „Squeeze“ (6.0), „Wheezy“ (7.0), „Jessie“ (testing) und „Sid“ (unstable). Kritiken }} Auszeichnungen 2005 wurde Toy Story in das National Film Registry aufgenommen, in dem als besonders erhaltenswert geltende US-Filme verzeichnet sind. Der Film gehört zudem seit 2007 laut dem American Film Institute zu den 100 besten amerikanischen Filme aller Zeiten. Fortsetzungen * Im Film Toy Story 2 (1999) stellt sich heraus, dass Woody ein begehrtes Spielzeug-Sammlerstück ist. Wegen seines Wertes wird er vom Spielzeughändler Al entführt. Buzz und ein paar andere von Andys Spielzeugen begeben sich auf eine spektakuläre Rettungsmission, um Woodys Export nach Japan zu verhindern. * Im Jahr 2000 erschien zudem die Zeichentrickserie Captain Buzz Lightyear – Star Command und der Zeichentrickfilm zur Serie Captain Buzz Lightyear – Star Command – Das Abenteuer beginnt, die auf Toy Story basiert. * In Toy Story 3 (2010) ist Andy, der Besitzer der Spielzeuge, erwachsen geworden und geht aufs College. Durch ein Versehen werden Cowboy Woody und seine Freunde in einen Kindergarten gebracht, wo sie Bekanntschaft mit weiteren Spielzeugen machen. Weblinks * * Offizieller Internetauftritt von Disney (deutsch) * Offizieller Internetauftritt von Disney (englisch) * Offizieller Internetauftritt von Pixar (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel 1995 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Fantasyfilm Kategorie:Filmkomödie Kategorie:3D-Film